


Messiah - Embrace

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blake and Val, Bound, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hugs, Kink, Messiah, Mini Fic, O2 - Freeform, Other, Outlast 2, Religion, Religion Kink, Video Game, Voice Kink, outlast - Freeform, red barrels, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: "I love you, Blake...allow me to show you...to worship you..."





	Messiah - Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is very small, I know. Honestly, the reason I wrote this tiny 200 word drabble, was because, in the Kpop community, the 'backhug' is a form of skinship that many idols use to show how much they like eachother, and how comfortable they are. I wondered, as Kpop is one of the other fandoms I work in, what it would be like if Val backhugged Blake? Silly, I know, but...I thought it was cute.

Long, bony fingers trailed around ribs and toward sensitive, inflamed skin that fleshed out and into open wounds cut through army-green fabric. Blood pooled over nimble fingertips, causing the masculine form beneath them to shake, jaw tensing and whimpering from sheer terror of the thick atmosphere around them. Flat chest pressing to the strong shape of Blake’s back, Val exhaled a heavy breath against his neck, causing each and every hair to stand erect at the follicle. Blake swallowed, eyes glazing over and mind blanking, his head tipping back slightly, whispers whipping around them, tainting the air with lofty sin.

“A-hhnnnnnnmm…Father…you smell like…absolution…” Val crooned, the depth and groan of the gravel in that voice causing Blake to tense bodily, his bones shaking beneath skin. Val hummed at an ear, nose pressing to a pulse, feeling it pick up, “…Let me show you what it means to be my Messiah…Let me worship you, on my knees…Let me taste your sin, suck it from you and leave you righteous in your pleasure…” Arching protruding hips against Blake from behind, Val would rub themselves against him, a sickening sound undulating from that throat, dancing from their tongue, “…a-ah..bless me….”


End file.
